All That is Gold
by Firniswin
Summary: AU. At the request of the Council of Elrond, a fellowship has been created to bring the One Ring to the peak of Mount Doom. SEQUEL to "BLIND TRUST" and "THE BLIND CANNOT SEE WHAT THE MUTE CANNOT SAY"
1. Chapter One: Memories

**All That is Gold**

By Firniswin

**Rating: **

T (PG-13)

**Series: **

"The Blind Cannot See What the Mute Cannot Say"

"Blind Trust"

**Summary: **

AU. At the request of the Council of Elrond, a fellowship has been created to bring the One Ring to the peak of Mount Doom. Members for this fellowship have been chosen and they are now well on their way in their quest. Aragorn, now a well-seasoned member of the Ranger's and a skilled leader among them strives to lead the group as well as protect the Ring-bearer Frodo. And even with all this, he must strive the rekindle the relationship he has lost with Legolas in hopes that he will gain more than an ally but someone who will stand by him and his decisions as he once did long ago.

**Chapter One: **

Memories

Aragorn couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy.

Even out in the wilds with a group of people who were not exactly the best suited for a mission of this sort didn't matter to him at this point.

He could feel Legolas next to him and Frodo on his other side, both asleep.

Well, Frodo was asleep. Legolas didn't move as he lay, but his breathing was not that of one asleep, it was troubled, almost as if he was hurt or in some sort of pain.

Turning into his side, the man inched his way to the prince and being as silent as he could for those others who were sleeping whispered.

"Legolas?"

Aragorn could hear a gentle movement and could almost see the elf turning his head towards him, his light hair brushing against the cold ground, but oddly not messed up. His braids, he imagined, would still be perfectly tight and his hand was probably on his bow, in case of any night attacks.

Estel understood this easily. He too had his sword near him, even though they always had at least two standing guard every hour. Still, he did not always trust those on guard- especially not the other man, Boromir- there was something odd about him that struck a wrong cord in Aragorn.

Maybe he was just sensitive or still wounded from past experiences, who knew. Not even the sightless man could be certain, but just in case, he always kept his sword at hand and made certain Frodo was always nearest to him.

"What, Estel?" Legolas' voice was calm and cool, as it almost always was. The prince did not get ruffled easily, not anymore.

Brushing aside his former thoughts, Aragorn concentrated on Legolas.

"I don't know. You just sounded in pain-"

Legolas chuckled dryly.

"I was breathing!"

"Well it sounded strained… or something…" Aragorn shrugged.

"Estel- keep your ears on Frodo. He is the one to be worried for." Aragorn could hear Legolas turn over, but the man wasn't finished.

"Are you certain you are alright?"

"Yes."

"You didn't sound alright…" the man pushed further, hoping to get deeper past the prince's façade. He knew Legolas better than the elf seemed to remember and it pained him that he would not let Aragorn help.

The blonde elf turned again, this time facing Aragorn full on and laying flat on his stomach.

"Why are you being so pesky? Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"What is bothering you?"It was obvious now that Aragorn would not stop.

Even if there had been nothing wrong, he would have kept interrogating the prince till either he answered him or he felt the answer was correct and not some lie to deter his mind from worrying.

Legolas sighed and smiled.

"You know, you are a royal pain in the behind." he stated matter-o'-factly and Aragorn shrugged nonchalantly with a nod.

"Yes. But I need to know." Estel's voice was pleading.

The prince snorted and, crossing his arms, laid his head down on them, still facing Aragorn.

"I don't know…" he began to draw back into his shell, but Aragorn moved closer, raising an eyebrow and boring his sightless eyes into Legolas until the prince had to remind himself that the man could not actually see him.

"Fine. It's just the memories." he breathed the words so they were barely a whisper. "Memories of you and me and of how happy we were. I mean, I know our relationship has been strengthened and that we are friends again. I have no malice for you and you have none for me, but…" he stopped and licked dry lips. "I can't help but think of what it will be like once we reach Gondor- once you are king." the last word was soft and even Aragorn had to strain to hear it.

"Legolas…"

"I just want to know that you won't forget about me once you are important and have duties. Once you have a family… I mean, I will always support you Estel. I just want to know that I will have the same support. I want to know that I can come to you no matter what and you will have time to listen."

Aragorn shook his head and before Legolas could speak another word, he put a hand over his lips.

The man smiled.

"Legolas. There is no friend or advisor I have ever valued or will ever value more than you- with the exception of Arwen… but that's 'cause if I don't say that, she'll- well," he gulped. "Let's not dwell on what Arwen could do… the point is: you are my best friend, mellon nin, and no advisor, wizard, prince, duke, or steward could EVER take your place."

Legolas smiled and chuckled.

"No worries about Arwen- I'll let her be first." he whispered before rolling back over.

Aragorn sighed.

"Thanks."

"No," Legolas turned back. "Thank you." Estel could hear the smile in his voice and the peace that filled his breath as he spoke.

Rolling back over, the prince whispered a final good night and Aragorn, scooting back to his spot, laid his head on the dry ground and pulled his cloak over his body as the chill of the night crept in.


	2. Chapter Two: The Vision

**Chapter Two:**

The Vision

The next few weeks were hard on the Fellowship and a strong sense of frustration ran throughout the group.

It was not the result of any one person, but the fact that all of them (especially the hobbits) were hungry and tired from the meager rations and long days of endless traveling. And even when it seemed they had just bedded down for the night it would feel as though they were called to rise again to start on their journey.

The whole grueling schedule was taking its toll on everybody, especially Frodo, who, everyone knew carried the heavy burden of the Ring. But it seemed to many that he also carried some other unforeseen weight and no one could be certain what it was, that is, he thought none were certain what it was.

But Aragorn had been listening closely and keeping the hobbit within his range and he was not blind to the hobbit's struggles- after all, they were not unlike his own.

Frodo after all now had to be careful of himself and who he gave his true name out to. He had a sense of duty that he was reminded of constantly and if he, by some miracle he did not remember, those around him did not let him forget.

Loping carefully up to the middle of the party as they traveled, Aragorn smiled down at Frodo.

"How are you doing?" he asked the hobbit, knowing that the question probably did not help the situation.

Frodo sighed and Aragorn could feel the heaviness in his heart and hear the weight of each step he took.

He could imagine the feeling of the Ring bearing down on his neck and the constant questions and worries that were probably filling his mind.

"I'm good as can be expected," he could hear a half-hearted smile in the Halfling's words. "I suppose…" he finished the statement open endedly and turned his face downward.

Estel continued on walking with him a few moments, walking stick in hand, unobtrusively seeking out rocks and roots in the road ahead so that he didn't stumble and fall.

Thankfully no one else had noticed, but his leg had been hurting him quite a lot today and he didn't want to alarm anyone or slow them down, but it was getting to the point where pain was constantly on his mind.

"How's you leg?" he was startled by Frodo's question. "I noticed your limp is much heavier than it was yesterday."

'_So much for no one noticing…'_

"Oh." Aragorn shrugged. "It's nothing."

Frodo laughed darkly.

"I doubt that. You act some days with your leg as I do with my shoulder. It still aches sometimes, you know. Sometimes so bad, that I can hardly breathe."

"Frodo, why didn't you say anything?" Estel whispered, leaning closer to the hobbit. "You don't have to suffer. I have herbs that might help. You need to be whole and healthy for this quest."

"No herb will matter. I will not be the same hobbit I was before I left the Shire."

The hopelessness in his voice sent an ache into Aragorn's heart that made him forget all about his leg.

He felt a short shiver and before his eyes, something flashed. A picture, almost a video. Had he blinked, he might have missed it.

At that moment, all time seemed to stand still and he felt his breath go cold as the vision assaulted him.

A darkness that he had never known surrounded his inner mind and in his vision, he saw a small man, a hobbit that he knew could only be Frodo. His dark hair was crusted with grime, dirt, and even rusty speckles of blood.

The look on his face was dark and his eyes were lifeless as he sat in a corner, holding tightly to something small and gold. Behind him, Sam sat, huddle with his cloak, trying to stay warm in the chill and darkness that surrounded them. But Frodo did not seem warm or cold, he seemed almost zombie like in his being and motions. All consumed with one thing, the thing he held in his hands- the thing that they were traveling so far to get rid of!

In a flash of light, a gust of wind flew through Aragorn's hair and he stumbled, almost falling but catching himself as he breathed for what felt like the first time in forever.

"Estel!"

He heard Legolas cry out, but a part of him was too frightened with what he had just seen to care that he had nearly fallen and could have seriously injured himself on one of the many briars that surrounded them.

Suddenly, the fellowship was surrounding him and he felt Legolas grasping his arm and holding him steady as he stared into space, catching his breath and collecting his thoughts and the images he had seen.

He had had visions before. It was a part of him- of his heritage. But this one was so dark and horrible, words could not describe it and he knew neither could he.

"Estel?" he could hear Legolas' voice again, this time worried because he had not responded to him, but even though he tried, he couldn't speak. He couldn't put the words together to tell the rest of the party that he was ok.

"What's wrong with him?" Pippin's voice was one of concern and he could feel the young hobbit close by.

Aragorn tried to speak to tell them he was alright, but nothing would come out. Just a short soft gasp or croak, which made it sound worse than it was.

"Mithrandir, I think we should stop." Legolas again the voice of reason for Aragorn's wellbeing spoke up.

"I think that would be wise indeed." the wizard said thoughtfully, but seemingly not at all surprised. "This way- there's a glade over here we can stop at. It would seem we all need a little break."

"So, what was that all about?"

Aragorn had been leaning against the tree resting quietly until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"I don't know, Gandalf." Aragorn breathed deeply, taking in the cool air and letting it refresh his burning lungs. "I haven't had a vision in so long that it just startled me, I suppose, and I'd never had one so…"

"So what?" the wizard sat next to Aragorn and, reaching into his cloak he pulled out his pipe.

"I don't know." Aragorn put his head into his hands, willing the images to leave his mind.

It was such a strange concept to him to have such vivid, real pictures inside his mind- as if he'd actually seen them with his eyes.

"What did you see?" the wizard puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"I saw Frodo and Sam, but none of us were with them- not so far as I could see. It was so dark!" Aragorn shivered and turned to Gandalf. "Frodo looked so… hopeless." Estel felt something slick slip down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly.

"Aragorn," Gandalf sighed. "We must hold out hope for this quest, even if the odds seem impossible."

"I just can't understand this- why were none of us with him?"

Gandalf shrugged. "Maybe you just couldn't see us, Aragorn."

"This was a vision Gandalf- if you were there, I should have been able to see you!"

"You don't know that. For all you know, this will be easy." Gandalf smiled. "You are probably the most valuable member of this fellowship- aside from Frodo, of course! You have traveled most of these roads before and experienced more life than some elves do!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Aragorn seemed a bit miffed that they were talking about this instead of his vision, not that he really wanted to talk about his vision, but he thought that was more important than to recognize whatever abilities he had…

"I tell you this because this road will be rough and I can already sense that for you, it will be a challenge. Not for you, per say but for those of our company and who join our company to believe in you. You are gifted and have a calling Aragorn- don't let anyone tell you that you are unworthy or unable to attain it."

Aragorn frowned, feeling suddenly as if he was in his father's study at some lesson or lecture.

"Promise me, Aragorn."

Now this really felt like something from Elrond!

"I promise, Gandalf."

"Good." the wizard laughed to himself at the look on the man's face. "You look as you did when you were younger."

"Well, I will admit that what you said just reminded me much of one of my father or Glorfindel's lectures on my duties as King of Gondor."

The wizard chuckled quietly, inhaling some smoke and coughing.

"How can putting smoke into your lungs possibly be good for you?"

"Oh, fiddle-faddle! Now you are sounding like your father or that blasted Gondolin elf! Besides, are you going to stop?"

Aragorn smiled and looking thoughtful for half a second then reached into his jacket and pulling out a pipe and lit it and took a great whiff of the smoke into his lungs then proceeded to blow it into Gandalf's face.

The wizard coughed again and rose to his feet quickly, waving his hands to get rid of the smoke.

"Dear Eru! Won't you ever grow up?"

"By elf standards he still has about two-thousand years to go." Gandalf turned to see Legolas standing behind him, smiling at the wizard and the ranger.

"Well, beg my pardon, but thank the Valar I don't have to worry about elf standards! I don't think I could stand you for that many more years, Son of Arathorn!" Gandalf smiled and watched as Aragorn's laugh turned to a soft smile. "So much like your father…" the wizard whispered before turning and heading towards the rest of the company.

Taking the place of Gandalf, Legolas looked at his friend with genuine concern.

"You alright?"

Aragorn nodded gently, breathing deep the smoke from his pipe and blowing it out thoughtfully.

"I was worried about you…"

"You were?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you silly numenorean!"

"Just checking." the ranger smiled, leaning his head back against the tree.

The elf shook his head and leaned his head next to the ranger's and focused his eyes on the stars above, wondering what trials the days ahead might hold.


	3. Chapter Three: Proof

**Chapter Three:**

**Proof**

It had been at least two weeks since Aragorn's vision and though he was still on edge, most of the fear had gone from his thoughts and so now it was only a vague worry in the back of his heart. Something that was on his present thoughts, but not a main concern- especially not since the attack that had been on them a few nights prior.

It hadn't been a huge attack, but any attack, big or small, was not a good one. It meant that the enemy had sighted them and that if they wanted the quest to succeed, they had to move more quickly.

This idea alone was hard enough for Aragorn. The pain in his leg had intensified now and if he had thought a lot about the vision in the previous nights, this was now the most present thing on his mind.

The comment had been made by more than one that they were going to have to quicken their pace and, though it had not been for his ears, he had heard the one called Boromir ask whether or not they should send him back to Rivendell.

This angered the ranger more than anything.

He understood Boromir's concerns, he felt them as well, but he felt it was unfair to single one person out and talk to others about him behind his back.

Aragorn had made it known to Gandalf that he could keep up, and he knew that the wizard believed him, but the thought of all those judgmental eyes watching him was enough to drive him to insanity- especially when he couldn't see them!

Tired and in need of some time alone, Estel had agreed to take up the rear, following the sounds of the company and limping heavily after them as he thought to himself about the past couple days events.

Hearing footsteps slowing, he realized that one of the members of the fellowship, not a hobbit, was coming to speak with him.

He prayed to Eru that it was Legolas, but he knew this was not so. The steps were to heavy and yet they were too light for Gimli. And, now that Aragorn was the rear guard, Gandalf had agreed to stay near Frodo- that left one more. The one he dreaded most.

"Hello Boromir," he wanted to roll his eyes, but knew this would be childish.

The silence alerted Estel to the man's surprise and it was moments before the Gondorian spoke.

"It surprises me how you can know who it is? I suppose that may seem naïve, but I have never meet a man with your…abilities." his words were carefully chosen and Aragorn wished he would just be open about it like Legolas was.

The elf prince was no longer slow to call Aragorn blind or sightless, so why was this warrior- this son of the steward?

He chuckled to himself.

"It's a special trick I learned from the rangers." Aragorn smiled slyly. "I'd tell you, but then, I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, no worries. I don't want to know. Probably wouldn't use it anyway."

Again, Aragorn fought the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

"So, how is it going back here? Kind of quiet…"

'_Yes, till you came!'_

Estel thought better of saying this and went for the polite answer.

"A man needs some time to think, especially when things are so stressful." He smiled, but it was not a true smile.

"I understand that." Boromir sighed, breathing deep.

Silence passed between them, awkward silence, and Boromir fidgeted a little- rubbing a hand through his hair, breathing deeply again, stretching his neck- obvious signs that he was straining for small talk.

Aragorn made it just as obvious that he did not desire small talk.

"How'd you get that?"

'_So much for not talking.'_

"Get what?"

"The limp." He was sure Boromir was point at his leg, but, of course, he couldn't tell.

"Oh. Got it when I was twenty or so." He prided himself in his curt answer. But of course, Boromir did not get it.

"How?"

Aragorn, wishing at the moment that someone would interrupt and save him from this discussion, coughed and tried to stall.

When it was obvious no one was coming to his rescue, he mentally cursed Legolas and continued talking.

"Um, a wolf attack. I'd gone riding and a pack attacked me."

"Really?" Boromir seemed stunned. He'd obviously thought it'd been some sort of birth defect or something. "I'm sorry. How'd you get away?"

'_Legolas! If you are telepathic, you should come rescue me right now!'_

Knowing that Legolas wasn't going to come save him, Aragorn sighed inwardly and gulped.

"Well, Legolas and I were friends at the time and he became worried, so he came after me."

"You and Legolas? Now it makes sense! You two seemed to have a strong bond and I figured you knew each other, but I didn't imagine that you went that far back."

"Oh, yes. We have been friends for about…" he stopped to do the math. "sixty-seven years- well, sort of. We were friends, but some miscommunication happened and so we didn't talk to each other in those sixty-seven years."

"Wow!" Boromir's voice was full of interest. "That's… quite a long time…" he was silent for a moment. "That would mean.. you are around ninety years of age! That can't be…"

The Gondorian stopped as Aragorn began nodding slowly and chuckled when there was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"Eighty-seven to be exact."

More stunned silence. He could feel Boromir's gaze on him and he knew that the man was trying to find out if the claim was true. He would never know just by looking at him and, in actuality, Aragorn had no real way to prove it.

The Rangers had never been big on birth certification and even if he had one, it had most likely been destroyed in the attack on his family's camp.

He knew many people who could vouch for him, and Boromir would probably believe that- unless he was a fool (which was also highly likely…). But, what did it matter. He only had to tell Boromir the truth, he couldn't make the Gondorian man believe him.

"That would mean you," Boromir scoffed. "would be older than my own father!" The man laughed. "I am sorry, but you don't look a day over forty!"

"I am numenorean. I have a bit of elf blood in me- not enough to live forever or be considered an elf, but enough that age does not affect me as it does normal Gondorian men. And besides, I am not that much older than your father… a year or two, nothing more."

"My point is-" Boromir struggled to gather his words. "That my father, with all do respect, looks like he could be the age you say- and he is! But you, you look only a little older than me!"

"You don't believe me?" Aragorn said, wishing again that someone would come and save him from this conversation.

It wasn't that he hated Boromir or anything of that sort. He did not mean to be malicious towards the other man, but every time they spoke, he felt disapproval or scorn in Boromir's voice and it was beginning to nag on him.

The fact that the other Gondorian never seemed to believe in him or believe that he was a valuable asset to the group was hard for Aragorn.

He had only ever proven his worth through his knowledge of the wilds as well as his other extraordinary skills- but no matter how well he tracked or how many wargs he could kill it did not seem enough to Boromir.

It seemed to Aragorn that Boromir was always looking for his faults and the problem of the matter was that if the steward's son sought faults, he didn't have to go very far to find them.

One major one that he brought up often was the fact that Aragorn couldn't see. It was an obvious one- one that the Numenorean had struggled with throughout his life.

People and elves had always been quick to judge him and his abilities when they found out that he was blind and that was why, when he was younger, he had tried to hide it. It was easy to grow tired of people looking down on him and Aragorn was fed up with it.

"Look, Boromir." he sighed deeply, finding strength within. "I don't know why you came to speak with me, maybe it was just for a friendly chat…" the other man's silence was not reassuring. Aragorn continued. "I may not have eyes to see it, but I can hear your words to Gandalf and I know you do not approve of me 'tagging along' as you so kindly put it the other night-"

Boromir gulped.

"I want you to know that I am just as capable of being a part of this fellowship as you. Whether you think so or not, that is your problem- but I will ask you to please not judge me before you've had a chance to truly meet me."

Aragorn let out a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment, willing the other man to speak or say something.

"I don't think that's a true estimate." Boromir's choice of words were a bit of a shock and Aragorn gave him a puzzled look.

"Excuse me-"

"With all do respect, I believe that I am of more value to this quest. I do, after all have my sight. You can not even see where you are walking without the use of your… little metal tube…" The Gondorian floundered for words, obviously flabbergasted. "I think you are a fine man, Aragorn, but I think it is unfair that you should compare yourself to those of us with all of our senses intact."

"So you think I can not protect the others as you could?" Aragorn questioned, slowing a bit. "Is that what this is about? You think of me as a liability?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Boromir let out a jagged breath. "I have seen my share of blind men and I see no difference in you than I do in them- save the fact that you are said to be the rightful king of Gondor… But, who can prove that either…"

Aragorn frowned.

In all truth, he no desire to be king- he had few real desires: to be close to Arwen, to travel the wilds, and to be to see- if only for a moment he wished that! He wished to see Arwen, Legolas, Frodo- all his friends! His greatest desire was to be able to see, but no where near to that was to be king.

But, he knew his calling and he knew what he was called to be. And he knew that even if no one believed him, this was his path and it was the one he must take.

Frowning, Aragorn sped up, careful not to let his anger fuel his movements.

"I need to check on Frodo." he whispered and before Boromir could say another word, the ranger had moved through the pack and was gone.

**Sorry if things are going a little fast. I have a lot of ground to cover and I would like to finish this part of the series at least in one or two stories. So ya. Hope your not all bored with all the talking/bonding stuff. Some action will come, probably in the next chapter. So ya, anyway! Hope you're enjoying the story. **


	4. Chapter Four: The Snow's Symphony

**Chapter Four:**

**The Snow's Symphony**

"Strider, where are we going?"

Aragorn frowned as he felt Pippin's innocent, inquisitive gaze upon him.

Peregrine Took was the youngest of the hobbits on the quest and certainly the most inquisitive and trusting. This made for an enjoyable time because he was often quick to be joyful and often, even when times were rough, he wasn't easily deterred from his state of happiness. He did often worry for his cousin, Frodo, but that was not to be stopped.

One of the funniest things to Strider was that every two days or so, Pippin would ask that same, somewhat daunting, question.

'Where are we going?' was not a popular question to answer among the bigger people of the Fellowship, not to mention that Sam and Merry were getting a little frustrated by the younger hobbit's constant stream of questions. This was just another to their long list.

But even though he was told every couple days of their perilous journey and the fearful times they would face, Pippin wouldn't falter from asking again and again.

"Strider?"

Aragorn, roused from his musings, smiled.

"We are going to take the Pass of Caradhas- the way along the Misty Mountains." Estel decided to put it a little more simply, since most hobbits weren't privy to elven names and most knew where the Misty Mountains were located- more or less.

"And where's that?" For Pippin, it apparently was less.

Strider chuckled aloud.

"A day or so from here, south- southeast." he pointed with his walking stick and heard Pippin nod softly.

"So that means we are close to Mordor then?" his voice was uplifted and Aragorn could hear his excitement.

"Oh, no." He hated to dash the little guy's hopes. "Mordor is still quite a little ways, Pippin."

"Oh." For the first time in a long time, the hobbit's voice lost its happy tone. "That's too bad."

Strider smiled.

"I was just hoping…" Pippin started and stopped again, obviously weighing whether he should speak so openly to Aragorn. "For Frodo's sake that we were close. Well, for our own as well- my feet are killing me you know, but especially for Frodo. He seems so tired… and lonely. I don't understand it. There's nine of us here and yet he acts as though he's all alone. He never talks unless it's to speak his mind about paths to take- but even then, he's mostly silent." the Took shrugged. "Don't get me wrong- he's never been all that talkative- not like Bilbo and most other hobbits- but he talks less than ever these days."

The ranger smiled again. He loved these hobbits. Their concern for one another was so… refreshing. Most often, people went their separate ways and sure they helped one another, but most often it was only if personal gain was involved.

This line of thought brought him to Boromir.

At that moment how he wished he could see what the man was doing.

It wasn't that he thought the Gondorian was a bad man, but it was obvious to Aragorn he was swayed by something and with his current obsession with Frodo he was sure that the one thing was the Ring.

"Pippin. Where is Boromir?" Strider whispered, throwing a cursory glance down at the hobbit, even though he couldn't see him.

Pippin strained a moment, trying to see over Gimli and the other taller hobbits.

"He's… next to Frodo-"

Aragorn's panic rose a moment until Pippin finished his sentence.

"Oh, and Legolas."

Aragorn wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief, but held it in for fear that Pippin would get wrong thoughts about Boromir.

He didn't want to spread rumors or distrust through the Fellowship, but if he could somehow keep an eye constantly on Boromir, then he could deter any wrong intentions and keep Frodo and the Ring safe.

Many days had passed now and the air was much colder, so much so, that most of the company had now dug every inch of clothing out they had that would keep them warm. This was difficult for some because they did not have much else and so they were forced to walk faster and harder to keep warm. This, unfortunately did not help much either.

Aragorn was one of those that had decided to find a much better use for his space than warm clothing and as a result he was dressed in the same garb he had been.

Legolas, because he was an elf, was resilient enough to face the quickly falling temperatures and did not have a need for much more warmth.

Gimli, though shivering, thought it would taint his strong dwarfish looks if he relented to getting something warmer on, so he walked on, shivering all the way.

Gandalf was most likely as cold as Gimli or Aragorn, but he did not complain or shiver. It was obvious he was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.

Hearing his gruff breaths and staunch steps, Aragorn was certain that not even Sauron himself could stop Gandalf now.

Boromir, who was right in front of Aragorn, had pulled out a warmer cloak and put on some warmer undergarments, but other than that, he remained loyal and quick in his pace.

But, as for the hobbits, they had every ounce of clothing they had in some way attached to their small bodies.

Gimli had even offered Frodo some of the clothes he was not using, but Frodo refused, knowing that although they would be excellent in height, he and Gimli were far different in stature, especially since the Ring.

Frodo had lost much weight over the past weeks, to the worry of his loyal gardener and the other two hobbits.

And honestly, Aragorn couldn't say he wasn't worried for even he knew that it was not kosher for a hobbit not to eat.

Frodo would probably be banned from the Shire if anyone there heard that he was continuously skipping at least a meal a day.

Aragorn knew he didn't mean to and was not trying to starve himself. It was obvious that he was either too worried to eat or just honestly not hungry. It was obvious that it was not Frodo's choice for, while he had never been a great lover of food like most of the hobbits in the Shire, he was most definitely a hobbit and that meant that the thought of starving was as far from his heart as he could possibly get it.

Snow sunk down into Aragorn's boots again and he was drawn from his thoughts.

Grunting softly, he stopped and shoot his shoe so that the remaining snow fell off. He quickly felt the tingle of ice-cold water and frowned.

"What's wrong, Longshanks?"

Aragorn smiled curtly.

"The snow is invading my personal space- that's all."

"Oh! I know what you mean!" he could hear the smile in Sam's voice as the gardener began to trot so that he could catch up with Aragorn.

Strider chuckled as he heard the clanking pots.

It was easy for him to know when Sam was around him and he smiled.

"All this cold and wet- I've never seen so much in my 'ole life!" he grunted, tripping over a large embankment of snow.

Stretching out a hand, Estel steadied him, doing his best to walk slower so that the hobbit wouldn't trip and fall.

"You don't have snow in the Shire?"

Sam scoffed.

"Oh no, we have it!" he grumbled. "It's always ruining the fall produce! Coming in and making it all cold so the fruits and veg'tables turn brown and black!" he sighed. "No, we have snow- just not THIS much!"

"Aw, but snow is a wonderful thing, Sam." Aragorn smiled as he felt fresh, cold powder fall against his already stinging cheeks. "I've heard it's lovely! A sea of white glitter in the sun and a sky full of white fluffy clouds when it's overcast." he smiled.

"You mean, you've never seen snow?" Sam sounded sad and he looked up at Aragorn, longing that he could do something to help him see the wonders of the world that he had missed. Sure, Sam still hated what snow did to his crops- but to go a lifetime without seeing the beauty of a silent snowfall- that sounded like a scary story no child should ever have to hear.

"Probably when I was little. I was two years of age when my family was attacked so I had at least seen it once. But, after eighty-five years, one doesn't remember everything he used to." Strider smiled and turned to Sam. "I do know what it sounds like when it falls though."

"Sound? It's silent when it falls."

"Yes, to the common ear, there is pure and blissful silence- but the music that I hear each time it falls… it's so beautiful." Aragorn closed his eyes. "I can hear it now." he whispered.

Sam tried to listen, but it was obvious by the frustration in his voice that he had been unable to heard whatever it was Aragorn heard.

"I can't hear it." he frowned.

"Shhhh." Strider stopped and bent down to match Sam's height. He put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak, just listen. Listen hard."

Closing his eyes, Sam bowed his head and concentrated. A few minutes passed by and his frown remained.

But Aragorn did not give up, he made him stay a few more minutes, even after the rest of the fellowship had moved on- all except Legolas who was watching this interaction with fascination.

In those few moments, Sam heard what he longed to hear. Not as well as Aragorn, and even Legolas, could, but he had heard it. The whispering whistle- like a soft and slow melody played by the snow itself. It was almost as a celebration song. A song to celebrate the snow's return to the earth.

"You hear it?" Aragorn whispered, not wanting to break the moment, but knowing they had to move on.

Sam opened his eyes. They were gleaming with excitement and Legolas smiled warmly.

"Yes! It's like you said!" Sam smiled and pulling away from Aragorn ran forward to find the others to tell them of what he had heard.

"Hobbit ears are wondrous things." Legolas helped Aragorn to stand and the two walked alongside each other.

"Yes." the ranger nodded. "I was at first worried that I had been wrong in my knowledge of the Halflings sense of hearing." he chuckled. "Guess not."

"I know it must be hard to know of something amazing that very few have heard, to try and explain it to them. But it must be harder to know that they possess a something that you do not have."

Strider nodded, faltering a little as his leg cramped.

Legolas stooped to wrap his arm around the ranger's arm, offering support which Aragorn greatly accepted.

The cold had been more than just a discomfort for Aragorn. Every step into the snow made the pain in his maimed leg intensify. He had done well in holding up, until now.

He smiled gratefully at Legolas and he knew that the prince had smiled back.

A few moments passed before either man spoke again, but then, Aragorn cut through the silence with a laugh and stopped, turning to Legolas, he bowed his heard.

"May I have this dance?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and began their ascent again, pulling the man after him with a sigh and offered a few words with his deepest condolences:

"You are impossible! Why Arwen still courts you, I'll never know!"

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry for the long wait. I had a minor writer's block which I think has been cured now. I just didn't know how to continue and honestly, there is so much information from the book and movie it has been hard for me to figure out what to include and what not to include. But, I think I am good for now. So- hopefully the next chapter will be faster in coming. Blessings!


End file.
